1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor structure of an automobile equipped with a trunk room or storage space under a lower surface of a floor panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 6-179381 discloses a structure in which a trunk room or storage space for accommodating a spare tire is formed under a lower surface of a floor panel located under a front seat of an automobile, and the front seat may be selectively tilted backward to open an upper surface of the trunk room so that the spare tire can be placed therein or can be taken out therefrom.
According to the above-mentioned known structure, however, the right and left side frames of the automobile are terminated at a position of the trunk room, and the car body may lack a desired degree of rigidity. If the thicknesses of the right and left side sills of the car body are increased to compensate for this defect, then, there arises a problem; i.e., an increase in the weight of the car body. To put the spare tire into, or to take it out from, the trunk room, furthermore, the whole seat must be tilted backward requiring a cumbersome operation and causing the structure of the seat to become complex.